


A Series of Firsts

by AryaNoName (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/AryaNoName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked for Arianne and Viserys's first time. I went a little overboard with "first times".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written either of these characters before, let alone written them together, so I hope I don't disappoint. They were a lot of fun to write and I hope I get to do it again. 
> 
> This is technically in the Westeros Academy verse but as it is not set at Westeros Academy and one could easily read this without reading that series, I'm leaving this as a separate entity.

The first time they met, he was moving into his dorm room.   
“  
You have a lot of stuff,” Arianne noted, experimentally toeing a box. “What’s your roommate gonna do when he gets here?”

“Oh, I don’t have a roommate,” the blond said imperiously. “I can’t sleep with other people in the room.”

She stared at him. “You know you live in a real world, right?” She peered around him. “Do you…have the handicap room? And you’re not sharing it with anyone?!”

“Well, yes. None of the other rooms were big enough for my taste. This one is still very small,” he noted with distaste.

The future was not looking bright.

.

The first time they hung out together, Sylva dragged Arianne on her date with Guy from Bio Class and Viserys showed up because Sylva had taken pity on him (“Don’t ever do that again,” Arianne had seethed in the bathroom). They went to see a romantic comedy, another forgettable movie with a famous cast and a recycled plot. Sylva and Bio Guy swapped spit while a very disgruntled Arianne and an even more disgruntled Viserys (although what else was new) complained throughout the entire movie.

“You two seemed like you were getting along,” Sylva pointed out later.

“We were not,” Arianne said definitively.

(But they still had several inside jokes from that horrible movie.)

.

The first time they slept together was not that kind of sleeping together.

She insisted to everyone she didn’t like him, and she was sure he would say the same thing about her if anyone cared to listen to anything he had to say (they didn’t), but secretly she had a sort of fondness for the Targaryen heir. Don’t get her wrong, she still thought that he was the walking definition of pretentious, and nothing gave her greater joy than watching him suffer (and by suffer she meant that time he pitched a temper tantrum and then refused to leave his room for three days because he had failed a class and not even his family name was enough to save his grade); but she also derived a great amount of joy from inviting him to frat parties and watching him fail gloriously at being suave and introducing him to her favorite TV shows and laughing gleefully when he texted her at four in the morning because but I thought Peter and Claire were going to get together but now he’s her uncle??!!!

Which is maybe why it was his door she ended up in front of that Saturday night instead of her own—which was, she knew in the back of her head, just two doors away. 

“Are you drunk?” was the first thing he asked, his normally perfect hair flying everywhere and his purple eyes bleary with sleep. 

“Yes,” she decided after a moment’s deliberation. 

“What? Can you not get in your room or something?” he asked, annoyed.

“I want to watch something,” she said, stumbling past him into his room.

In the end they watched a few episodes of Archer before Arianne passed out on the futon. She woke early the next morning, still a little drunk. She heard nothing from Viserys and, assuming he was asleep, tiptoed out of his room and into her own.

“Was that a walk of shame I saw this morning?” Sylva taunted later.

Arianne rolled her eyes. “I wish.”

.

The first time he saw her naked was a complete and total accident and he hadn’t planned it thank you very much.

They’d gotten into the habit of coming into each other’s rooms all the time—to watch Netflix, to ask for wardrobe advice, to complain. Arianne didn’t even think about it.

Until she was wearing nothing but a lacy green thong when that turd walked in.

“Get out!” she screeched, scrambling to find a t-shirt.

“You should’ve locked the bloody door!” he howled.

“Out, OUT!”

It was a week before they could look the other in the eye.

.

The first time they kissed was on a dare.

Well, a bitch, to be perfectly specific.

“Arianne. Truth or bitch,” Daemon Sand demanded.

“Bitch,” she said cockily.

“You have to kiss the ugliest guy in the room.”

Everyone “oohed”, waiting hungrily for her reaction.

She grabbed Viserys and kissed him so hard that when she pulled away he was, for once in his life, quite speechless.

“Who’s next?” she asked, wiping her mouth.

.

The first time they went on a date, Arianne swore it would be the last. 

They’d gone to dinner at the Yunkish place near campus and then a movie, and by the end of the night they were shouting at each other until they were blue in the face. The argument ended when Arianne punched Viserys in the gut and stamped to her dorm room, screaming the whole way about the stupidity of men.

.

The first time Viserys had sex, it was with Arianne.

They didn’t know how it had happened, exactly. One minute they were shouting at each other because Arianne did not want to watch another one of his stupid historical dramas, and the next, Arianne had pinned him to the bed and ridden him until they were both too tired to argue anymore.

(Not that it mattered; she fell asleep on his expensive black silk sheets and he got to watch his historical drama.)

.

The first time he said I love you, Arianne said thank you.

The first time Arianne said I love you, Viserys said it was about time she say it back.

“But don’t tell anyone or anything,” she said, reaching for the Wiimote. “I want to watch something.”


End file.
